killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sugar Point Run
The Sugar Point Run is the second episode of Season 1 of Killjoys, as well as the second episode of the series. The episode aired June 26, 2015 on Syfy and Space. A hostage exchange with a vengeful warlord turns deadly when the Killjoys find themselves stranded in Sugar Point – a restricted, bombed-out city on Westerley overrun with dangerous gangs and scavengers. Summary While D'avin suffers from nightmare flashbacks about war, Dutch and Johnny are tracking down a smuggler and a load of stolen Qreshi Sea Salt for a reclamation warrant. Using Lucy to try to hold the smuggler’s ship and distract him, Dutch sneaks aboard and apprehends him. As they drop off the smuggler at the Prisoner Intake Facility, they are approached by Hills Oonan, a Company officer, with a new warrant. The mayor's daughter Vena has been taken hostage by the warlord R'yo, who wants her brother, Simon Muraayn, returned to her. The Company can't be seen as being involved so they need the Killjoys to make the exchange in Sugar Point. While heading to Sugar Point, Dutch flashes back to her youth and the training that Khlyen put her through. Sugar Point is a bombed out city, the site of a former rebellion that the Company put down. After bombing the city a wall was built around it to keep the survivors in the ruins. As they arrive Lucy gets shot down by scavengers on the ground, and the Killjoys are stuck in the wrong part of town. Simon takes advantage of the attack and rough landing to escape into the ruins of the city. Johnny stays back to fix Lucy while Dutch and D’avin head out after Simon. They follow his trail to a building where they encounter armed survivors of the bombing. After a tense moment and some bartering they find out where Simon has gone. They find Simon, who tells them R’yo is going to kill him. More specifically, she's going to cut him open when they give him to her. The Killjoys and their prisoner are ambushed and captured by scavengers. D’avin and Dutch find themselves in a scavenger body-parts warehouse, and Dutch dislocates her shoulder to escape her bonds. Simon is dead on a table, cut open to remove his organs. Dutch realizes that he was carrying something inside him, and reaches inside his body cavity to remove a Smuggler's nut, a small container that is swallowed in order to smuggle small, valuable items. This is what R’yo wants. Back on the ship, Lucy is quickly running out of power, and Johnny has a horde of scavengers outside. Only 20 minutes of power left. Thinking quickly, Johnny is able to defeat the scavengers and retrieve a part from their vehicle to repair Lucy. Meanwhile, Dutch and D’avin have a stand-off with R’yo and her gang. Scavengers attack as well and a shootout ensues. Dutch and D’av have the mayor’s daughter and escape to the roof. D’avin is able to disable a missile they find there, that Ryo wants to launch into Old Town. Just as it looks like they will be captured and killed by R’yo, Johnny rescues them in Lucy. When R’yo tries to launch the missile it blows up on its launcher taking out everyone on the rooftop. Afterward, Dutch suggests that D’avin become a Killjoy and join the team. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Thom Allison as Pree Additional Cast *Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) *Frank Moore as Hills Oonan *Maya Lowe as Yalena *Michael Therriault as Simon Muraayn *Irene Poole as R'yo *Clara Pasieka as Vena *Matt Taylor as Behemoth *Dan Warry Smith as Beefy Son *Amy Keating as Strapping Granddaughter *Danijel Mandic as Machete Scavenger *Khalid Klein as Well Dressed Man *Joan Massiah as Drugged Grandma *Brock Johnson as Gush Crew Directors * Chris Grismer Writers * Michael Foster * Jeremy Boxen * Michelle Lovretta * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta Producers * Adam Barken * Aaron Martin * Regina Robb * Karen Troubetzkoy * Andrea Boyd Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Media Images 102_stills_001.jpg 102_stills_002.jpg 102_stills_003.jpg Videos See also *Heavy Freighter Monsoon References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes